


A Dream, Fucked up and Shot to Hell

by donutsweeper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, My Shit's Fucked Up - Warren Zevon, One-Sided Attraction, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Roy was going to use Edward to get what he wanted. Then, maybe if he was lucky, he'd be able to have him.





	A Dream, Fucked up and Shot to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/gifts).

> The title comes from the prompted song ["My Shit's Fucked Up"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl0ahDKR0QU) by Warren Zevon

Roy Mustang had developed his first impression of Edward Elric before he ever met him— all had taken was one look at that array on the floor of that house and all that blood and he thought he had a dangerously powerful rogue alchemist on his hands that he'd have to take down. What he saw when they came face to face was something entirely different. A _child_. Edward Elric was only ten yet also older and more beaten down by life then Roy could ever imagine being, even after having served in the Ishvalan War. 

When Roy thought about how much talent the boy must have it was practically intoxicating. Talent like that, under his command? It might just be the extra push he needed to get him another promotion; maybe even to get him all the way to the top. It was probably wrong of him to dangle hope in front of that broken boy but it worked and soon Edward's eyes were blazing, filled with determination, and probably a little hatred, but he was focused and had a goal in life and a year later Edward was the youngest State Alchemist ever and the talk of all of Amestris and he answered to _Roy_.

He hadn't meant to get attached. The plan had been to use Fullmetal for his own gains and nothing more. But, as time passed, Roy started looking for assignments and research opportunities he could assign him that might help provide clues or a little information into the Philosopher's Stone or things that showed signs of impossible alchemy. He tried to convince himself it was for his own benefit, that Edward could turn in his watch at any time so keeping him interested in remaining a State Alchemist was important, but he knew it was a lie. Somehow, he's gotten caught up in the Elric's quest to get their bodies back. Yes, Fullmetal and his brother's actions still reflected well on him, but, as the years went by, he realized that wasn't the only reason Roy was helping.

Edward was growing up, maturing into a rather handsome young man. Not that Roy would ever even consider acting on any feelings he might have towards a subordinate, but he could look. And it wasn't as if Edward would stay in the military forever; Roy was positive Edward would leave as soon as Promised Day had come and gone and they'd foiled Bradley and the other homunculus' plans. Then, if everything went the way he expected, Roy would be one step away from the Fuhrer's chair and there'd be no obstacles preventing him from making his intentions towards Edward known. 

It was going to be a great day, he couldn't wait to see it.


End file.
